


Не так, как кажется

by Ferzy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Loki and Tony are together, M/M, Natasha doesn't buy any of Tony's shit, Thor should be more careful with his hammer, Tony is bad at keeping secrets, Which nobody knows about
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferzy/pseuds/Ferzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Всё совсем не так, — уверенно заявил Локи, — как кажется. На руках он, почти как невесту, держал бессознательного Тони. Первым слова нашлись у Тора.<br/>— Знаешь, брат, кажется, будто ты его спас, — заметил Тор, и по его лицу растеклась широкая улыбка.<br/>— Правильно, — ответил бог лжи. — Но я его не спасал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не так, как кажется

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not what it looks like](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855886) by [Majinie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majinie/pseuds/Majinie). 



> Огромное спасибо бете - Stais N

— Вот же грёбанный сумасбродный ублюдок! — выругался Клинт. — Так влететь в здание!

— Железный Человек. _Тони_. Ты на связи?! — кажется уже в сотый раз спросила Наташа.

— Его рация не подаёт сигнала, — объявил Стив. Брюс, усталый и взволнованный, просто сидел рядом.

Мстители — за исключением Тони — находились на крыше дома неподалёку от обрушившегося во время нападения Думботов здания, которое, по всей видимости, и погребло миллиардера под обломками бетона. Тони не реагировал на попытки связаться с ним, на линии стояла мёртвая тишина.

Неожиданно, в буквальном смысле откуда ни возьмись, возникла тёмная, высокая фигура, заставившая команду тут же встать в защитные стойки.

— Всё совсем _не так_ , как кажется, — уверенно заявил Локи. На руках он, почти как невесту, держал бессознательного Тони. Первым слова нашел Тор.

— Знаешь, брат, кажется, будто ты его _спас_ , — заметил Тор, и по его лицу растеклась широкая улыбка.

— Правильно, — ответил бог лжи. — Но я его не спасал.

— Конечно, не спасал, — согласился старший брат, за что Локи наградил его сердитым взглядом и заговорил вновь:

— Будь так добр, забери его уже. Я не испытываю ни малейшего желания стоять тут весь день, — Тор шагнул вперёд и вытянул руки. Тони скинули в его объятия без всякого напряжения, будто он совсем ничего не весил.

Младший бог отступил, развернулся, словно совершенно не опасался нападения Мстителей (ему, на самом деле, и не надо было; их и так неплохо потрепало в последней битве, чтобы ввязываться в ещё одну) и прошёл пару шагов к краю крыши. А потом коротко глянул через плечо и заявил:

— И ещё кое-что, Тор. Я всё ещё не твой брат, — и просто исчез.

— Королева драмы, — пробормотал Клинт.

Вновь Дум объявился лишь спустя три месяца.

* * *

Мир кружился как карусель, пока Тони медленно выплывал из сладостного мрака забытья. И это он ещё глаза не открыл. Господи, какой же кошмар его ждёт. Он слабо застонал.

— Тони? Тони, ты проснулся? — спросил его кто-то. Стив. — Эй, давай, хватит изображать из себя Спящую Красавицу.

— Ты… — снова простонал инженер и несколько раз моргнул, стряхивая затерявшиеся в уголках глаз остатки сна. — Кэп, ты что, только что пошутил, используя отсылку на современную поп-культуру?

Капитан просиял.

— Ох, наконец-то ты очнулся. Хм, да, пошутил. Это та сказка, где девушка…

— Да я знаю, откуда это, — перебил его Тони, приподнимаясь на локтях. — Просто не ожидал от тебя. Вижу, надежда ещё есть.

— Это же ты показал мне этот мультфильм, — сухо подметил солдат. — Ладно, неважно. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Словно на меня рухнуло здание. Забавно, потому что мне кажется, что именно это и произошло. Как я вообще здесь оказался?

— Ты… — Стив прочистил горло. — Тебя вроде как… м-м-м… спасли. Что-то вроде того.

— И что? Почему об этом так сложно сказать? Господи, как же болит голова. Чёрт.

Стив вручил миллионеру стакан воды и только потом продолжил:

— Потому, что тебя спас Локи, — Тони едва не подавился водой, и солдат похлопал его по спине, помогая откашляться. — Не думаю, что ему понравиться, если ты умрёшь от удушья, только очнувшись.

— Локи?! — выдавил инженер. Тони был уверен, что Стив вручил ему воду только для того, чтобы он ею подавился. Это было уже не просто забавное совпадение.

— Локи, — заверил его солдат. — Он просто неожиданно появился и спас тебя. Только без костюма, кстати.

— Без костюма… Вот  _ублюдок_.

— Есть мысли, _почему_  он это сделал? — осторожно поинтересовался Стив. Тони пожал плечами, ругаясь про себя. В самом деле, Мстителям совсем не обязательно знать о его тайных отношениях с Локи, к которым вполне могут быть примешаны чувства. Целая _охапка_  чувств. Не-а, не самая лучшая идея.   
  
— Может, он стал домашним, — ответил Тони, стараясь придать себе как можно более непринуждённый вид и зачастил: — Ну знаешь, засел в своём суперзлодейском особняке, нападает только иногда, никому на самом деле не причиняя вред и не позволяя этого другим злодеям… Что-то в этом роде, — он пожал плечами и скривился от боли в плечах. Конечно, если бы Локи его исцелил, это выглядело бы совсем подозрительно…

Стив глянул на него с сомнением, но, будучи добросердечным наивным мальчиком, нерешительно согласился:

— Может быть, как-нибудь так и есть. Может, мы что-нибудь разузнаем об этом попозже. Я буду держать тебя в курсе.

— Спасибо, ты просто душка, — ответил инженер, стараясь не улыбаться слишком уж широко. Безмолвно он благодарил всех известных ему богов (ну, за исключением кое-каких царских братьев), что его расспрашивала не Наташа.

* * *

Как оказалось, Тони умудрился раскрыть себя и без Наташи.

В бою с Мстителями Локи улыбался как сумасшедший. Ему хватало мощи и скорости, чтобы одновременно противостоять каждому из них.

Клинт ругался и сыпал оскорблениями, Тор пытался убедить младшего брата вернуться домой, Наташа хранила полное молчание, Халк делал то, что обычно делает Халк (Локи его подчёркнуто избегал), Тони раздражал своих напарников, а Стив пытался придать этому хаосу хоть какое-то подобие порядка.

И никто не замечал, что удары бога хаоса были не такими сильными, как могли бы, никто не замечал, что особенно осторожно он атаковал Тони. Как и никто не замечал, что они были вместе уже несколько месяцев (что было хорошо, потому что отношения с главным злодеем заслужат весьма скверные заголовки).

Прямо сейчас Тор и его младший брат были увлечены напряжённой битвой, включающей как словесные, так и физические атаки. Тони завис в отдалении (потому что подлетать к ним в этот миг было бы чистым самоубийством) и наблюдал за ними. Зрелище сражающегося Локи доставляло ему наслаждение — кожа смотрелась на нём просто потрясающе, и если в этот миг он злился не на <i>Тони</i>, то было здорово видеть его объятым тёмным, пугающе смертоносным безумием.

Внезапно Тони выдернуло из размышлений, когда он увидел, как Тор раскрутил Мьёльнир и, пока другой бог не успел восстановить равновесие, _ударил_  Локи прямо по лицу и… _Чёрт побери_ , на Локи не было шлема, удар швырнул его по высокой дуге, потом он грохнулся об землю и прокатился несколько метров, слабый и безжизненный как кукла.

— Эй, северный олень, — позвал Тони, радуясь, что металлические динамики скрывали беспокойство в его голосе, — уже устал? — Локи не шевельнулся. — Чёрт, — он направил маневровые двигатели, чтобы снизиться у неподвижного тела и, неуклюже приземлившись, опустился перед ним на колени.

Лицо Локи было всё в крови, её было так много. Удара, который мог бы убить обычного человека, было достаточно, чтобы вырубить принца, и теперь его белоснежную кожу покрывала _кровь-кровь-кровь…_

— Локи? — Тони поднял лицевую панель, пока Капитан кричал на него по рации.

— Железный Человек? Тони, как понял? Какого чёрта ты там творишь?! — инженер оставил без внимания крики своего соратника и смахнул с лица бога несколько блестящих от крови прядей волос.

— Локс? — мягко прошептал Тони. — Эй, Локс, ты со мной? Давай, Снежинка, не покидай меня, — в горле встал болезненный ком. Тони стянул рукавицу, чтобы нащупать пульс. Пульс был, слабый и неровный, и Локи дышал, пусть и едва заметно. — Локс, ты меня слышишь? Давай, что для тебя такой удар, ерунда, да ведь?

Он прекрасно понимал, что рация работала, и остальные слышали всё, что он говорил, сквозь тяжёлый туман он слышал, как они кричали на него, но всё это сейчас не имело значения, потому что если Локи мёртв — если он мёртв, то сейчас это всё перестанет иметь значение. Ему просто было всё равно что думала команда.

— Эй, Локс. Локи. Снежинка, — с небольшим удивлением Тони заметил, что его голос дрожит, что сам он _весь_  дрожит внутри костюма. В это мгновение к нему подошёл Тор, и инженер вскинул голову. — Ты совсем сдурел?! — заорал он. — Он же твой брат, идиот, а ты ударил его прямо в лицо своим грёбанным молотом! — по лицу Громовержца было видно, что тот не хотел, чтобы так вышло, но Тони не мог не орать, иначе он бы заплакал — чёрт побери, да он уже плакал.

Тони склонился над Локи, вновь и вновь, как мантру, повторяя его имя: «Локи, Локи, давай же, Локс, _нет-нет_ , Локи, Локи». Он почти не замечал криков вокруг, пока внезапно кто-то не положил руки на плечи бога.

В ту же секунду миллионер вскинул руку — ту, на которой остался репульсор, — целясь в агента Щ.И.Т.а, стоявшего перед ним.

— Не _смей_  прикасаться к нему! — процедил Тони сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Старк! Какого чёрта ты творишь?! — проорал по рации Фьюри.

— Вы и пальцем не притронетесь к Локи! — крикнул в ответ инженер. Господи, теперь у него точно будут неприятности.

— Нужно схватить его, пока он без сознания, — рявкнул директор. При мысли о раненном Локи в лапах Щ.И.Т.а Тони почувствовал дурноту. — Старк, прекрати, — инженер лишь покачал головой (Фьюри наверняка за ним наблюдал) и отвёл глаза, чтобы не встретиться взглядом с напарниками, успевшими собраться вокруг него.   
  
— Ну ладно, — прорычал Фьюри. — Лояльность Железного Человека под вопросом. Никаких смертельных выстрелов, просто обезвредьте его, — прекрасно, что ещё может быть лучше.

Тони опустил шлем и натянул рукавицу, готовый открыть огонь по любому, кто посмеет приблизиться, когда неожиданно Тор — не кто-нибудь, а именно _Тор_! — вмешался:

— Остановись, Человек-из-Железа, пожалуйста.

— Да с хрена ли?! — огрызнулся инженер. Он думал, что хотя бы Громовержец займёт его сторону, ведь это же его младшего братика вот-вот собирались забрать.

— Ни ты, ни я не сможем ему сейчас помочь, а вот Щ.И.Т. сможет, — ответил Тор, впервые спокойный и благоразумный. Тони опустил взгляд на Локи и понял, что бог был прав. Если Локи потеряет ещё немного крови, ему уже будет не помочь.

— Хорошо.

* * *

Камеры Щ.И.Т.а были самыми скучными камерами на свете.

Тони пялился на пронзительно белый потолок, а потом со стоном уткнулся лицом в тонкий матрас. Здесь не было даже нормальной кровати, потому что они опасались, что он что-нибудь из неё соорудит. Ну, наверное, он смог бы, ну и что, без неё всё равно было не очень удобно. Тут в самом деле было нечем заняться.

Тони не мог дождаться, когда Пеппер наконец вытащит его отсюда. Он просто _умирал_  со скуки.

Внезапно распахнулась дверь, и Тони, обрадовавшийся хоть какому-то развлечению, перекатился на спину и увидел (конечно, кого он ещё ожидал лицезреть?) Фьюри, захлопнувшего за собой дверь. Инженер приподнялся на локте и расплылся с улыбке, широкой и столь же фальшивой. Встать он не потрудился.

— Итак, Старк, — ох, это будет очень весёлый разговор (а если вы не уловили иронию, то это тяжёлый случай). — Окажешь милость, объяснишь свою недавнюю вспышку?

— Что имеешь в виду под этим словом?

— То, что _ты_  угрожал _моим_  агентам репульсором, если они посмеют прикоснуться к парню, пытавшемуся их убить, — рявкнул Фьюри. А он сегодня не особо терпеливый.

— Он больше никого не убивает, — не сдержавшись, выпалил инженер. Директор выгнул брови и вздохнул, собираясь что-то сказать, но Тони не стал медлить — раз начал, он пойдёт до конца. — Загляни в свои досье — а я абсолютно убеждён, что у тебя такие есть обо всём — и скажи мне, сколько людей Локи убил за последние несколько месяцев, — театрально выждав пару секунд, Тони вскинул палец. — Ой, погодите-ка, ни одного.

— Он всё равно остаётся преступником, Старк! — без колебаний отозвался Директор. — Какого чёрта ты изменил о нём своё мнение? Он пытался захватить власть над этим миром, он выбросил тебя из твоего собственного чёртова окна!

Тони скривился.

— Спасибо, что напомнил, а то я не заметил. В самом деле, ты неплох в роли моей личной записной книжки на случай, если я забуду дату своего дня рождения или свою биографию, или имя своего парня, или... — упс, — ещё что-нибудь, — нескладно закончил Тони. Вот дерьмо.

— Твоего парня, — повторил Фьюри, приподняв бровь. — А его имя случайно начинается не на букву _«Л»_?

— Не-а, — ответил инженер. — Оно начинается... на букву «С», — с какой-то стороны это была правда; в конце концов, он привык называть Локи _Снежинкой_. — Но это не Стив. Вот жалость-то, да?

— Вообще-то, нет. Совсем нет. Боюсь, ты пытаешься сменить тему, а со мной этот номер не пройдёт, Старк.

— А я думал, ты не заметишь. Облом, — шея Тони потихоньку начинала ныть от неудобной позы, и он решил, что для его следующих действий будет лучше подняться. Вставая на ноги, он беспечно заговорил:

— Но ты прав, Стив тут не при чём. Но раз ты слышал всё, что я говорил по рации и скорее всего записал и сохранил в трёх местах, против меня есть куча доказательств дружеского отношения к врагу, — Фьюри моргнул, очевидно удивлённый таким скорым признанием. Наверное, он полагал, что ему часами придётся допрашивать Тони, пока наконец что-нибудь из него не вытянет. — _Но_ , — Тони поднял указательный палец, — есть один момент, который ты упускаешь.

— И какой же? — настороженно спросил Директор.

— А такой, что ты не можешь задержать ни меня, ни Локи, — легкомысленно пропел Тони, но что-то в голосе выдавало его серьёзность.

— О, и почему это? — требовательно спросил Фьюри. Судя по его виду, ему было весело. — На заметку, мы говорим о военном преступнике и парне, который с ним объединился.

— Не-не-не, никакого объединения. Я никогда не помогал ему ни с какими злыми замыслами или чем-то в этом роде. Просто секс. _Много секса_ , — бесстыдно поправил себя Тони. — Я никогда и ни с чем ему не помогал. Да и ты только послушай себя. Я имею в виду, что не смотря на тот факт, что ты просто не сможешь удержать его — потому что, ну в самом деле, Ник, мы оба прекрасно понимаем, что рано или поздно он сбежит, и моя помощь ему не нужна — уж ты-то должен это понимать. С тех пор, как мы вместе, он _никого_  не убил и не причинил никакого особого вреда. Угадай, почему? — Тони не стал дожидаться ответа. — Что касается меня, у меня есть уйма информации, которой Щ.И.Т. не желает придавать известность, держу пари. Узнай Пеппер о том, что ты держишь меня здесь, можешь быть уверен, эта информация попадёт в новости быстрее, чем ты скажешь «ублюдок».

Тони позволил себе усмехнуться при виде сжавшейся челюсти Фьюри. Он мог бы потянуть с этим, растянуть переговоры, подразнить, но решил не тянуть резину — он и так уже ходил по тонкому льду, и хотя Тони не собирался снимать маску нахальства, он был не настолько глуп, чтобы заигрываться с Фьюри. На кону стояло слишком многое.

Тем не менее, он добавил:

— О, и раз грязные секреты Щ.И.Т.а такой замечательный способ для шантажа, ты ничего не расскажешь команде.

Теперь у Фьюри бы такой вид, будто его зубы вот-вот раскрошатся, так сильно была напряжена его челюсть. Но затем он громко выдохнул:

— Ладно.

Тони сумел удержаться и не отвесить челюсть.

— Но у меня тоже есть условия. Локи воздержится от нападений на Щ.И.Т., Мстителей и граждан Соединённых Штатов Америки.

— То есть, по существу, ты хочешь, чтобы он перестал заниматься тем, чем он обычно занимается. И ты ждёшь, что я смогу убедить его?

— Именно так.

Тони поколебался, но потом кивнул.

— Хорошо.

* * *

Надо ли говорить, что Локи сбежал с базы Щ.И.Т.а на следующий день, не сказав ни слова по поводу этого соглашения. Тони отказался брать на себя ответственность за его побег, и поскольку он сидел в камере Щ.И.Т.а, не имея при себе никакой техники, на этот раз Фьюри был вынужден положиться на презумпцию невиновности и неохотно освободил его.

Тони пришлось придумать извинения для команды, и те действительно купились на историю, которую он сочинил: мол, Локи был его любимым суперзлодеем, и он принял случившееся близко к сердцу. Ну, кроме Наташи. Тони был искренне удивлён, что из всех засомневалась только она.

* * *

Локи появился через три дня.

Тони был на кухне один, лениво развалившись на стуле с кружкой кофе в руках. Когда бог возник прямо перед ним, его сознание и взор всё ещё заволакивала пелена сна. Локи был облачён в кожаные штаны и зелёную тунику — так он обычно одевался, когда не носил доспехи.

— Доброе утро, Снежинка, — радостно приветствовал его Тони, тут же просыпаясь. Локи улыбнулся ему и прежде, чем ответить, выхватил из его рук чашку, делая глоток и морщась от горького вкуса.

— Доброе утро, Энтони.

— Покажи мне своё лицо, — потребовал инженер, не дав своему парню и слова добавить к приветствию.

Локи покорно повернул голову и отвёл с лица прядь чёрных волос, открывая гладкую, белоснежную кожу. Тони выдохнул и притянул Локи к себе.

— Знаешь, как ты меня напугал? На какой-то миг я… — он сглотнул, и Локи ласково и нежно провёл рукой по его волосам.

— Со мной всё в порядке, — мягко заверил он его. Он без слов понимал, когда стоит отставить в сторону шутки, когда Тони нужно было успокоить, утешить.

Несколько секунд спустя Тони взял себя в руки и улыбнулся Локи.

— Да, с тобой всё хорошо, — ответил он, приобнимая бога за талию. А потом добавил более виновато: — А я… как бы… выдал нас. Вроде как. Фьюри. И Наташа, мне кажется, заметила, — к его удивлению, бог только рассмеялся. — Ты не злишься?

Локи, ухмыляясь, оседлал его колени и наклонился вперёд, утыкаясь лбом в лоб смертного. И только потом напомнил ему:

— Это _ты_  у нас герой, который поставил под удар свою репутацию, положение в обществе и моральные принципы. Я же злодей, и тем самым волен поступать согласно своему разумению.

— В этом ты прав, Локс, — согласился инженер, скользя ладонями по бокам бога, только чтобы почувствовать, как тот дрожит. Затем Тони зарылся пальцами в густые чёрные волосы и втянул Локи в поцелуй, который был охотно возвращён. Принц придвинулся ближе и издал низкий глухой звук от того, как крепко Тони сначала сжал его, а потом разорвал поцелуй и начал облизывать и прикусывать мягкую кожу на шее бога.

Неожиданно дверь распахнулась, и они оба вскинули головы, чтобы взглянуть на вошедших.

— О, смотрите-ка, да это же Удивительные Близнецы и Мистер Звёздно-Полосатый, — объявил Тони, кинув взгляд сначала на потрясённые лица Клинта и Стива (последний залился густым румянцем), потом на Наташину «я-так-и-знала» ухмылку и наконец на своего парня, сидящего у него на коленях с дерзким и хитрым видом. — Слушайте, я бы всё отрицал и сказал бы, что всё совсем не так, как кажется, но...

— Но всё именно так, как кажется, — широко улыбаясь, закончил Локи.


End file.
